


Domestic Ease

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer uses a pick up line on you
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Domestic Ease

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short.

“Y/N L/N, you’re under arrest,” you hear an all too familiar voice say from behind you.

You smile as you put your hands up, slowly turning around to face your favorite doctor, “On what charges, Doc?”

“For being a thief,” he states plainly.

You cock and brow and with a smirk, you ask, “And what exactly have I stolen?”

“My heart.”

Your smirk widens into a grin, Spencer’s own matching yours, “Cute.” You out your hands down and close the distance to greet your boyfriend, “Missed you.” You peck his lips and wrap your arms around him.

“I missed you too. Were you making dinner?” He looks over your shoulder and spots the ingredients laid out on the kitchen counter.

You nodded, moving back to the stove, “Yeah. Was just about to start. Wanna help?”

He nods back, rolling up his sleeves, “Of course.” He then moves to the sink and wash his hands. Both of you proceeding to move around the kitchen with domestic ease.


End file.
